


Nervous

by brit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brit/pseuds/brit





	Nervous

He paced back and forth, his eyes shifting every other second to get a glimpse of the stranger. His friends kept telling him to go over and say something, anything, but he was too nervous and filled with too many doubts and ‘what ifs’. His blond friend, the one already on his fourth pint was swaying to the music, his arm slung around the one in the plaid shirt. They were laughing and dancing, when the plaid shirt clad boy wiggled from the drunken blond and walked to his nervous friend. He told him that the moment to talk to the stranger was going to slip by him if he didn’t take it soon. He bit his lip, turning it a shade of bright pink. “Harry? Please just go,” the only girl of the group said to him. She was hanging onto the blond drunk now, trying to keep him steady. She touched Harry’s arm in a calming manner, trying to soothe him, but he just looked back over to the stranger. They made eye contact, the stranger smiled at him with eyes that crinkled in the corners.  

The nervous boy was frozen, but eventually, he smiled back. There was a boy in a leather jacket standing next to the stranger who was whispering something. When the stranger laughed, Harry felt butterflies in his stomach. The blond boy handed his friend a beer, telling him to calm down. The plaid boy took the beer from his friend and told him he didn’t need to have _that_ kind of courage. The girl took his hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Harry looked at his friends, all still encouraging their nervous boy, and started to slowly nod. They all knew what that meant. He was about to make his move. But before he had the chance the one who had caught his eye and made his stomach flip started walking towards the group of friends. Everyone stood still, as if they were being approached by a wild animal. The boy in the leather jacket came first, holding his hand out to the girl, introducing himself as Zayn. He shook the hand of everyone, leaving Harry last. Then Zayn mentioned for his friend to come over closer. The stranger walked lightly on Toms, their lips a bright cherry red from gnawing on them from the anticipation of meeting Harry. “Harry,” he introduced himself as he took the hand of the stranger. Looking up, through a pair of thick framed glasses, at the tall boy, the stranger gave a warm smile. “Louis,” he said. 


End file.
